Dante Koryu
Dante Koryu, also known as in Japan, is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He initially fought with his Beyblades Ace/Glyph/Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan. After his Bey was destroyed by Arthur Peregrine, Dante upgraded his Beyblade: Imperial Dragon Ignition'. Appearance Dante is a young boy of average height. He has green eyes, blonde hair with a blue, horn-shaped highlight on each side of his temple, and bronze colored, short eyebrows. Dante also has a red and yellow marking on both cheeks under his eyes. For his attire, Dante sports a white collared shirt with a red tie, a red fingerless glove for his left hand, teal baggy pants with light-blue suspenders hanging on the sides, white dress shoes, and a blue jacket with three lime stripes on each side, yellow sections on the sleeves and wrist collar, and a red "D" on the left jacket flap. When Dante resonates with his Beyblade, the blue highlights emit blue flames. Personality Dante is an optimistic, passionate, easy-going and earnest Blader. When Dante first saw Sword Valtryek defeat him with its golden aura, he was surprised and excited and it inspired him to make his own GaTinko bey. As shown several times throughout the season, Dante has a habit of making scary faces when nervous. He also has a bad habit of accidentally revealing his strategies to his opponents. He can also be quite over-confident if excited after winning a battle. Dante is very resilient and will keep on battling the same opponent until he takes them down. And just like Valt, Aiger, Lui, Phi, and Delta, Dante has a habit of talking to his bey, and has shown to have some form of resonance with his bey. Biography Background Once a member of the Spanish team BC Sol, the same team as Valt Aoi, he becomes inspired by the strength of Valt's new bey, Sword Valtryek, and decides to get a Gatinko bey of his own. Dante moves to Japan and joins the Victories, a team managed by his uncle. ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Air Knight Vertical Volcanic: Dante's Bey in ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' prior to the series. * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante's primary Beyblade in Attack Mode in Beyblade Burst Rise until the Dragon Gatinko Chip, the Zan Layer Weight, and the base itself were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine in Episode 15. * Glyph Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Stamina Mode in Rise until the Dragon Gatinko Chip and the Zan Layer Weight were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan: Dante’s primary Beyblade in Defense Mode in Rise until the Dragon Gatinko Chip and the Zan Layer Weight were destroyed by Arthur Peregrine. * Imperial Dragon Ignition': Dante’s upgraded Beyblade in Rise. Special Moves * Hyper-Flux * Dragon Launch: Ace Dragon starts building up power by using the stadium slope, and then rushes at the opponent, similar to Valt Aoi's Rush Launch and Aiger Akabane's Z Launch. * Spring Cannon: Ace Dragon hits the wall, and uses its Sting Disc to bounce off and gain even more speed. * Glyph Strike: Like his Dragon Launch, Glyph Dragon attacks all over the place and sends the opponent up in the air. * Rock Crash: With the energy of the Layer Base, Rock Dragon quickly collides with the opponent's bey causing very drastic damage, similar to Lui's Dragon Scream. * Ignition Boost: The Ignition Driver tip starts spinning and it makes Imperial Dragon accelerate increasing speed as it spins. * Bound Wing: Imperial Dragon hits the wall, causing its "wings" to retract, and then charges into the opposing Beyblade. * Ultimate Break: Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Episode 01 - Ace Dragon! On The Rise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 02|''Episode 02 - Abracadabra! Wizard Fafnir!]]'' * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03|''Episode 03 - Dragon vs. Fafnir!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04|''Episode 04 - Inspiration! Challenging Valt!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 05|''Episode 05 - All-In! Judgement Joker!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 06|''Episode 06 - The Final Hand!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 07|''Episode 07 - Bey Carnival! Epic Final!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 08|''Episode 08 - Drum vs. Delta!/Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 09|''Episode 09 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!/The Most Sinister Art! Dread Bahamut!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 10|''Episode 10 - Flash! Shining Cross!/Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 11|''Episode 11 - Battle in the Sky!/The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12|''Episode 12 - Spin! Battle! Win!/Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - A Challenge to Aiga!/It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Dragon vs. Genesis!/Aurora! Superior Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Big Bang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. VS HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!]] Relationships Valt Aoi In ''Rise, Dante was Valt's student at BC Sol along with Delta Zakuro. After seeing Valt's Sword Valtryek activate Hyper-Flux in Episode 01 of Rise, it inspired Dante to achieve Hyper-Flux also. Dragon The spirit inside Dragon encourages Dante to battles and become the strongest blader. Arman Kasaba Dante and Arman are good friends. They often train together, though sometimes they argue. Kaio Koryu Kaio is Dante's father. Rogia Koryu Rogia is Dante's mother. Tango Koryu Tango is Dante's uncle. Delta Zakuro Since the series, Dante has always shown to idolize and have a high of opinion of Delta. He has never said a negative thing about Delta and oddly never noticed his's apathy for him, which shows just how much Dante idolizes him as a Blader. He was also torn as he saw his bey getting destroyed by Arthur and tries to avenge Delta's loss. Aiger Akabane Arthur Peregrine Dante treats Arthur with hostility after he destroyed the Dragon and Devolos Delta. Gwyn Reynolds Quotes * "That's unforgivable, seriously unforgivable! I'm gonna win, I won't stand by and let you destroy our club!" - to Fumiya Kindo after saying he was only battling him to crush the Victories in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 03. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Dante, see Dante Koryu/Gallery. Trivia * Dante is the second Beyblade protagonist after Tyson Granger to use a Beyblade with a dragon motif. * Dante is the third main Beyblade protagonist whose name was changed in the English episodes, the first being Tyson Granger from the first Beyblade generation and the second being Aiger Akabane from Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Dante is the sixth blader in Burst to use a ripcord launcher instead of a string launcher, the first five being Hoji and Koji Konda, Haruto Aota, Hae-jin Oh, and Phi. If one counts the Sword Launcher and Digital Sword Launcher as ripcord launchers, that would make Dante the seventh blader to use a ripcord launcher; the sixth Blader being Xander. ** He is also the first Burst protagonist to use a ripcord launcher. * Dante shares the same appearance with his mother since they both have blonde and blue hair and green eyes. * Dante is the first main protagonist to not be the age of 11. * He also the first main protagonist that is an otaku, as revealed on Hiro Morita's Twitter account, thus makes him the youngest otaku character in anime, at just 10 years old. * Dante's last name, Koryu, is a reference to Kohryu, a dragon in Chinese lore who represents the element of Earth, one of the five elements of the Wu Xing. ** Kohryu also means "Rainbow Dragon", which is enforced by Dante's colorful attire reminiscent of a rainbow. * He has the same hair color as his mother. * Dante is the first Beyblade Burst main protagonist to not be raised in Japan, as according to the manga, he grew up in France. * Dante is the first main Burst protagonist to be an only child. * Dante is the third main Burst protagonist to have his Beyblade destroyed, following Valt and Aiger. * Dante is the first main character and the protagonist in Rise to own a dash driver. * Dante is the first character to defeat Arthur Peregrine in a battle. * Dante is the second Character to use Hyper Flux. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Victories Category:Team Leaders Category:BC Sol Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Category:Beyblade Burst Sparking Characters